El Alfabeto
by silentlullabye
Summary: A version of the Alphabet challenge. Tony/Gibbs slash.


El Alfabeto

An NCIS Fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Abby<strong>

It doesn't matter how it happened, where it happened, or why it happened; to Abby all that matters is if they're okay. Tony knows that if he needs sound advice he doesn't need to look any further. If only Abby weren't so biased about the one person Tony needed advice on.

**B is for Book 'Em Danno**

It's not that Tony doesn't miss being a cop. There are plenty of interesting cases that come through the doors of NCIS on a daily basis. But how come when it comes down to it Tony would rather be on the beat than sitting behind a desk? It was a problem with no solution. Tony was stuck.

**C is for Captivating**

Tony isn't sure why he finds Gibbs so interesting when he's interrogating a suspect. There is an energy in the room that courses through his bones. Gibbs exudes masculinity and it powers right to Tony's groin. Tony had lost count of the number of dreams he had experienced where Gibbs took him right on the interrogation table. Tony wasn't sure if he'd even mind the suspect watching.

**D is for Dancing**

Gibbs hates dancing. Palmer's wedding? No dancing. Navy Ball? No dancing. Ziva's birthday? No dancing. But one thing Tony loves most is Gibbs' spontaneity. Which is why it shouldn't have surprised him when Gibbs pulled him into his embrace and swayed with him to the radio. Tony would carry the memory to his grave as one of his favorites.

**E is for Eviction**

It was the landlord's fault he was even in this mess. Sure he'd been Agent Afloat for four months but that didn't mean he wouldn't want his apartment back when he returned. Gibbs didn't have a satellite dish at his house and Tony thought the couch smelled a little musty. If only Tony could accidentally see Gibbs naked from his own house, Tony would be happy.

**F is for Fictional**

There were occasionally moments of low self-esteem where Tony pretending his life was a movie and all the comings and goings around him would eventually lead up to Tony meeting his soul mate and saying some very creative, clever dialogue before the credits began to roll. If only Tony could manage to keep the illusion alive.

**G is for Grateful**

Part of the job was getting shot at and being thrown into dangerous situations beyond your control, all the time knowing that your team had your back. But there was something in the silent thank yous that knit them even closer together. It was the times they saved you from going over the abyss, not necessarily the times they pulled you out of harm's way. Sometimes the real moments one needs saving are those they need saving from themselves.

**H is for Hypocrite**

Tony couldn't help but notice that with each new rule Gibbs added to his list, the more of them he broke.

**I is for Immature**

When Tony was a kid, his father was constantly telling him to grow up and be a man. When his mother died Tony forced himself to follow this command. Maybe that's why he still acts like a child. Because now he can.

**J is for Just in Case**

Tony likes to keep his options open. You never know when you'll have to run for it, or leave a bad date by hopping out the bathroom window of the two story restaurant (only one time, promise). He likes to pretend that his issues are all deeply rooted into his childhood inefficiencies, aka his father. But Gibbs knows different. Every time it looks like Tony's going to run Gibbs grabs hold firmly and keeps him grounded, keeps him within reach. Gibbs will always be Tony's just in case. He doesn't mind.

**K is for Kiss**

Tony decides nothing needs to be said.

**L is for Last to Know**

It was a dirty form of revenge, and Tony knew that. But he was enjoying the knowledge that Ziva would be the absolute last to know that he and Gibbs were together.

**M is for McGee**

Tony wasn't sure when their relationship had changed from agent and Probie into friends. Maybe after Kate had been killed, maybe when Ziva had joined the team. It didn't really matter. But Tony would give anything to make sure he never let McGee down.

**N is for Night**

Tony liked to watch the night. There was always something happening, even on an empty street. Things came alive at night that all the peaceful sleepers missed. Tony reveled in being the only one to know this.

**O is for Open and Shut**

He hated when Gibbs shut him out. How can you be a couple and not communicate? Tony could almost see why three wives had left him. But then Gibbs would come to him and reveal a deep rooted secret and Tony would forget his anger and pull him close until another day.

**P is for Pause**

There is always a moment where you wish the whole world would stop and wait. Time slows and stops and a single moment lasts for eternity. Why oh why did the world never listen?

**Q is for Quietly**

Gibbs snored. Tony had accepted this fact and had even come to enjoy it, miss it when they slept apart. But deep down he always feared the day he would wake and there would be no breathing at all.

**R is for Random**

It didn't matter if it was destiny or fate of some kind of divine intervention. Tony would thank all three just to cover all his bases. Somebody up there had heard his prayers. And Gibbs had shown up at his door. Naked. With flowers. (Not really. There were no flowers and the nakedness didn't happen until much later.)

**S is for Slap**

Tony waited a whole year into the relationship to ask Gibbs if the slaps were a kink. He shouldn't have asked.

**T is for Tainted**

There are certain sins for which no one can be forgiven; certain lies that can never be untold. You can wash and scrub and cleanse forever but you will never be clean.

**U is for Useless**

Crying over loss. Laughing at your boss. Leaving him behind. Out of sight, out of mind.

**V is for Virgin**

Tony didn't know how to do this, how to manage. He had always considered himself skilled at all things and had used this state of mind to coast through life. But there was one thing he couldn't claim to be great at. One thing he had never done: Stay.

**W is for Winter**

There was a time, deep in the heart of the cold, snowy winter that Tony loved best. It was a Saturday morning. He was warm, bundled in the duvet. Wrapped in his arms.

**X is for X**

There was something he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew it was there. A quality he couldn't name but would always appreciate.

**Y is for Youth**

He would never get it back. Neither of them would. But there was something to be said about being old and experienced.

**Z is Zenith**

They had reached a point of no return. The climax of the story. The pinnacle of their time together. Tony feared what would happen next, but he also craved to know. Would he stay or would he go?

* * *

><p>AN: Another fic format I wanted to try out. It is probably somewhat similar to the 50 sentences I did previously so I did try to make the examples different. These I most likely will NOT expand unless specifically given a story idea and even a story line to follow. I need some real persuasion. These may occasionally appear in separate fics but none will be featured alone intentionally.

That said I do hope you liked and feel free to try out different words for the Alphabet challenge. Different couples, different ideas. Do NOT credit me. The challenge has been floating around the internet for a while. However if you write one, let me know because I like to read them!

Reviews are lovelies!

sl

(On a side note, there is a poll on my profile for you guys to help me decide what to write next. Go check it out, vote, and let your voice be heard!)

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


End file.
